


Icy Hot Snow

by Writer_Jpg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hux Has No Chill, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Rey is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Jpg/pseuds/Writer_Jpg
Summary: The famous snow scene everyone loves to imagine.





	Icy Hot Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redelice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redelice/gifts).



> This was inspired by Redelice (On Tumblr) streaming yesterday and re-drawing her piece in regards to this scene. It made me want to write about it so here we are! Sorry it's so short, but I'm in the works of something longer with a friend of mine, so look for that soon too.

_“Leave the base at once and come to me with Kylo Ren. It is time to complete his training.”_

  
General Armitage Hux had worked his entire life to get where he was.

  
Ever since he had been born out of wedlock, to a father he was never good enough to and a mother that loved him to her last breath, he had to work. When Hux went through space at his father’s side, child soldiers being guided by their hands, he had to work. He had to adapt. He had to claw at the throats of other generals that had once stood above him. He had to plan everything he did. He had to make sure the details were perfect. When he and Phasma brought forth his father’s demise, he had to work. That’s all he’s ever done.

  
Now, he had to work through the ruins of his life’s work to find the man that had helped bring its downfall.

  
The orders of the Supreme Leader remained in his mind as he stood in the small, compacted ship he had personally prepared for emergency departures of this kind. He had never thought he’d have to use it. Not so soon after the debut of Starkiller. It was built to hold only a handful of people. He had expected it to only house himself and the few Storm Troopers that were currently in it. He didn’t expect it to have to house a possibly fatally injured Kylo Ren who was laying out in the freezing planet somewhere, most likely hoping his demise would come naturally at the hands of the cold or whatever injuries he had before Snoke could get ahold of him. But Hux wasn’t going to let him get out of it so easily. The data pad in his hand flickered with a single dot on it. A tracking device; specifically, a tracking device on Kylo Ren. It had been implemented since he had arrived on Starkiller. Snoke had personally had Hux implant one during a medical check-up on the Force-user. Hux didn’t expect it to be useful at the time. He had expected it to be used to track down Kylo if he defected from the First Order.

  
‘Maybe Snoke had seen a reason for it that day.’ Hux mused as it beeped again. They were getting closer. ‘Maybe he knew everything was going to fail.’ Hux gripped the data pad tighter. That couldn’t have been the reason, could it? Snoke would have informed them if he had seen this years prior. He wouldn’t have seen the vision in the mist of inducting Kylo to the First Order’s ship and kept it tucked away, just out of reach from either of them figuring it out. He wouldn’t have planned for the one thing Hux has worked most of his life off for blowing up in a single day. Would he?

  
“General.” A Storm Trooper called out. Hux blinked. He couldn’t question the Supreme Leader in this moment. Not when his data pad was flashing brightly and the dot was visible in the center of it. “I believe we’ve found him. Shall we land for the retrieval?” Hux looked up and past the Storm Trooper that had spoken to the windows before him and where Kylo Ren was at. He couldn’t see him properly from where he stood. He could see the ground had splintered nearby, opening up to the very core of the planet. Trees had fallen all around it and Kylo. Hux could barely place him in the pile up of snow. He couldn’t assess his injuries from there. Hux powered off the data pad in hand and sat it past the pilot he stood over, letting it drop with a clang. He didn’t care about it in that moment.

  
“I’ll retrieve him myself.” Hux said. The Storm Troopers glanced between each other; a slight turn of the helmet had given them away. They wouldn’t say that they had their doubts out loud. Hux wasn’t built for lifting a man of Kylo’s size, but they wouldn’t say that with the fear of being left on the planet to die looming. “Bring us down.” Hux ordered the pilot. She had silently did as she was told.

Carefully dropping their ship to open ground, caught between the fallen trees, the crack, and Kylo. She didn’t wait for Hux to order her to open the ship doors, letting him march his way out. The general was greeted with a lash of cold wind, snow, and the smell of iron and burning flesh. It took most of his restraint to keep from flinching as his senses were suddenly all flooded at once. The great coat that hung on his shoulders did nothing to block out the cold. Snow easily gathered across his body. It piled up where ever it could. What didn’t pile up melted and had the general damp in mere seconds of having stepped outside of the ship. Beneath his feet, the ground shook. Unstable. Everything around him was unstable. He couldn’t waste any time standing there complaining of the cold. He had to hurry if he wanted to live long enough to face the Supreme Leader with his kicked puppy of a Force-user. The snow gave way when he walked. It was deep, at least to his ankles, and weighted him down as it clung to the bottom and top of his boots.

  
It wasn’t hard to locate Kylo Ren. Even without the tracking device or the lights of the ship, Hux could have simply followed the trail of blood and the screaming. Or the crackling of a lightsaber as unstable as its user. Hux followed the sounds, the smells, the trail, but he found more than what he had expected. Seeing him from a distance in a cluttered ship didn’t compare to seeing him, steps away. Kylo looked as Hux should have expected him to. He was defeated. A blaster shot the size of Hux’s closed fist was vibrant against his side. It stood out bright amongst the black of his robes and belt. But it didn’t stand out bright than what was undoubtedly the largest injury of Kylo’s; the bright, burning slash that took over half his face and down to his collarbone. It was fresh. Fresh enough to be glowing orange with the skin still sizzling as snow and sweat hit it. It wasn’t bleeding. Not as much as it would have been had it not been from a lightsaber. Anything else, and Hux had no doubts Kylo would have bled out before he could have found him. The man was still standing. He doesn’t know how he was still standing, but Kylo was still standing and swinging his lightsaber around. He was hitting anything within his immediate path. Trees. Stones. Snow. Anything. Hux didn’t feel like adding to the man’s collection, so he kept himself at a distance.

  
“Ren!” He yelled over the sounds of Kylo’s enraged screaming and slashing. The man continued, as if he couldn’t hear him. Or maybe he chose to ignore him. Hux snarled lightly. This was just like the tantrums Kylo would throw on his ship when things didn’t go how he wanted. Tearing apart the closest equipment until his anger was out of him. That could take several minutes. Minutes that they didn’t have. Hux had to come up with a new plan and fast. His options were limited and, much to his displeasure, he had only a few seconds to choose the one he deemed most fitting for this moment. Hux loosened the buttons of his great coat and narrowed his eyes. If Kylo was going to throw a tantrum like a child, he’d be treated like one. He only had to wait a few beats before he seized his chance. Kylo had left his back to the general, lightsaber being brought down on the opposite end. He had left himself open for Hux to quickly throw himself against Kylo’s back, arms locking up and under his own, pulling him flushed against his chest.

  
Kylo fought like a caged animal.

  
He thrashed. He kicked. He snarled. He roared like a lion being tortured. He utterly flailed until Hux had lost his balance and they had fallen back. Snow had cushioned the blow, but it didn’t help Hux when the massive body of Kylo Ren fell on top of him. The air was knocked from his lungs and he winced when an elbow caught him in the ribs. He dug his nails into what he could of Kylo and held tight.

  
“Ren!” He tried again, just above the head of the man who was still screaming. He must have gotten through, for Kylo dropped his lightsaber at the word. It sizzled against the snow even after it had been de-activated. “Ren.” He said again. Quieter. He wasn’t screaming now. He was panting heavily, the force of it causing Hux to wobble. He groaned when he pressed up, pushing against Kylo until he could catch ground and find some balance on his knee, one hand grabbing just above the blaster shot. He looked down, past the curls of Kylo’s hair, and examined the injury that gave off the foul smell of burning flesh. He didn’t touch it. Despite how his hand hovered over it, he refused to touch it. The skin was torn. Cut clean in two. It smoked and sizzled in the worst places, having only now started to lose the glow it had held. Would a wound like this even heal?

  
“She won.” Hux to look down at Kylo’s nose when he spoke, his voice raw from the screaming. He couldn’t see his gaze, not from that angle. But he could only guess where he was looking. “She won.”  
“The scavenger girl?” Hux asked. He got his answer when Kylo flinched and bared his teeth. “You were bested by her?” He asked disbelieving.

  
That was the wrong thing to say.

  
“I wasn’t bested!” He suddenly screamed and, had Hux not already had a grip on him, Kylo surely would have lunged away, ready to hunt the girl down to the edges of the galaxy. Hux had to dig his grip in, the other hand coming to his shoulder to keep him pulled back. “I wasn’t! I was weak! Snoke had promised I would have been stronger after Han Solo’s death. He said I would! But I was still weak!”

He screamed and thrashed and Hux took one too many blows before he managed to tighten his grip enough to wrestle Kylo down against him.

  
“Stop _**this**_!” He snapped and jerked against Kylo’s robes until the man hissed and cried out in pain. Hux knew it was a low blow to use the injuries the man had against him, but without it he wouldn’t have been able to have pulled Kylo back to himself enough to keep from breaking away into another fit of rage. He gripped his side harder until Kylo’s hisses and cries turned into a scream and him slumping, panting hard enough to make the two men shake. Hux barely gave Kylo a moment of rest before he brought his free hand up then, fingers and thumb catching under Kylo’s chin to force him to look up at him. There was tears in the man’s eyes. How long he had been crying, Hux didn’t know. “ _This_ solves nothing! You’re just losing blood on a planet that is going to collapse any second. You’re wasting my time and putting both of our lives at risk for what? To throw some sort of fit at losing to a novice? Well, what did you expect?” He snapped. He couldn’t help it. He had been angered since Kylo had failed to bring back the droid and allowed that girl to be released in his Starkiller. He had been enraged since he heard about the Resistance coming closer. He had been utterly furious when the shields drop.

  
Right now? He was blinded with enough burning white fury that all he wanted to do was push Kylo Ren into the core of the planet and claim he fell. He knew he couldn’t get away with that. So, he settled for digging his fingers harder into the jaw of Kylo and relishing in the pained grunt it got him. He enjoyed how Kylo’s eyes widened.

  
“I was supposed to be stronger.” Kylo said, voice utterly wrecked. Hux remained a mask of stoicism. He wasn’t going to show Kylo whatever empathy he was looking for. Not right now. “He said I would be.” Kylo said. He looked over Hux’s face. He was searching for something. He apparently didn’t find it. “Am I stronger? Was he wrong?” Hux didn’t know if he was actually asking him or just rambling. Hux didn’t exactly care. No, he was more worried over the fact that the ground was quivering again and he knew their time was almost up.

  
“Get up. We’re leaving.” Was all Hux said. Kylo stared a moment longer, then he did was he was told.


End file.
